Challenge special
by Mas2009
Summary: Hello guys! I hope you will consider this and help me! you can choose one  or more  of the challenges but I would like to see a code breaker one  with or without crossover !


**List of challenges**

**I wrote this first as a stroty but a lot of people refused because it's not written in the right place? So I choose to select some challenge's forums to inform you !**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE :**

**First I want to thank the authors who will consider and accept my ideas! Anyway, like most of you I read & watch a lot of anime and mangas but each one of us has his preferences so the following ones are the most I like and hope that you've already read them to make my challenges true:**

**CODE : BREAKER/ BEELZEBUB/ THE BREAKER/ VERITAS/ EYESHIELD 21/ SEKIREI/ MEDAKA BOX/ TENJO TENGE/ TRIAGE X/ HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD/ BAKEMONOGATARI/ PSYREN**

**In each challenge I will give a list of girls for the pairing: you can choose one, two or all of them (I don't mind harems). I will also give some crossover suggestions. Sometimes I will make a condition or two but if not then you are free to do what you want.**

**In the crossovers, the main character (hero) will maintain the same description I gave him/her in the start.**

_Code: breaker _:

The hero here is Ogami Rei: personnel y I like his character & description, I hope that you will not make a big change in this area! You can follow canon (manga) but not entirely or it will be boring, if not make a new plots, arcs and enemies. He will have his left arm completely attached & without scars to his body. He will control all the 7 flames of hell. He will be strong fighter (use Martial arts) even without using his blue flames. The emperor will be also with him and their relationship will be like canon.

Pairing: Rei Ogami/ sakura sakuraouji/ sakurako sakuraouji/ rui hachiouji/ takatsu aoba (revenger)/ kanda .

_Crossovers:_

**Sekirei**: pairing: Rei Ogami/ miya/ karasuba/ yume

**Veritas**: here ogami will live in new city & will transfer to its school (where the other fighters from Veritas study), after a specific event that you're free to choose. Pairing: Rei Ogami/ vera linus/ yuri Linus/ madoka makihara. Naturally you can bring code breaker characters here or you can use both worlds.

**The breaker**: It's the same case with Veritas, something happened and Ogami is transferred to the city where the main events of the breaker happened. He has the same level as **Chun-Woo Han **(Goomoonryoung) or a little below him in martial arts but will also have his blue flame power. The both of them wil be the strongest fighters in both worlds (code breaker & the breaker). Pairing: Rei Ogami/ Shi-Ho Lee/ Ji-Nie Kwon/ Sera Kang. You are free to choose the plot!

**Beelzebub**: in here, oga does not exist (or he's not the main character). Ogami Rei will find beel in a rever during a walk. The emperor will be his ancestor (beel's grand grand grandfather). I hope you make a lot of comedy with fights of course. How will rei adapt to his new life as a father? I hope you can make new plots and adventures. Pairing: Rei Ogami/ Hilda/ Yolda.

**Medaka box**: After some rumors, Ogami will have a new mission and will transfer to Hakoniwa Academy where he will meet Medaka & the rest of students. Pairing: Rei Ogami/ medaka kurokami.

**Naruto**: Here there is 2 possibilities:

1) There will no Ogami Rei in this crossover. Naruto after the end of the 4th shinobi war, he became immortal, Jubi's vessel & has control over the 7 flames of hell (rei's power). He choose (with the help of seals & jubi's power) to travel to another world. So he arrived to code breaker's universe. The rest of the events (plot) it's up to you guys! Pairing: naruto/ sakurako/ aoba (code: revenger)/ lily/ rui.

2) You can keep Rei Ogami as a character. The arrival of naruto to this universe has the same circumstances like in the first possibility; the only difference is his power: he will has the jubi's eyes (rinnengan with sharingan's tomas) instead of the flames of hell. you're free to choose the power & jutsus of his eyes. Pairing the same as the first.

_Others: _bleach/ triage X/ tenjo tenge/ Rosario+vampire/ fight stay night (pairing: Rei Ogami/ rider/ saber).

_EYESHIELD 21 _:

I think that most of you like this anime/manga. Recently I have read all the manga (last year I saw the anime) and I read some fics but a lot of them are yaoi (I'm not gay). I had this challenge idea one week ago and now I have all the conditions:

From the beginning, Sena will be stronger & faster than in canon. You can choose how to make it so (ex. He was training when he was a kid). Meaning he will not be bullied, not a coward and also will not like them (bullies). He is calm, friendly most of the time, cold & menacing when there is a fight or when protecting somebody. He is not arrogant, overconfident even if he's talented. He will be gifted with** the godly/inhuman impulse **like Agon Congo.

The pairing will be Mommori oder Karin. If not both of them are ok (mini-harem). If you don't like them you can choose an OC. (! no suzuna!)

You can choose the matches & the opponents. You don't need to follow canon.

Sena will not reveal his talent only when necessary or in urgent moments: meaning with his hard training & work he has already discover most of his famous running styles (or all of them). He's intelligent and knows when choose the right time to show a little of his talent. You can add new running styles for him. The styles in canon are: devil bats ghost/ devil bats hurricane/ devil bats dive/ devil bats 4th dimension/ devil bats ghost to the back/ devil stun gun. He will also break the line of speed light 40 yars in 4.2 seconds. His time will be when he's serious 4.150 seconds (panther is 4.1 seconds).

_Crossovers:_

I you want to make a crossover, this is the list of possible manga/anime, you can choose other animes but IMPORTANT: sena will have the same description from what I wrote Up there.

**Sekirei**: here sena must have graduated from high school and now plays for a good team of one of the universities in Tokyo ,to make things easier when he will meet a sekirei or more… The pairing (his sekireis): miya/ karasuba/ yume/ Tsukiyume/ Uzume. Who's first? How will he meet them? how will he balance between his studies & football and sekirei plan? It's up to you to choose so I will not limit your ideas!

**Beelzebub**: there will be no eyeshield21 characters. Sena live in other city than canon (he is in oga's city & his new neighbor). Sena will not be a football player but he will have all of his talents like I said in the beginning. He will be a good fighter (especially his speed & inuhuman impulse). Beel will choose him as a father (not oga). Pairing: Hilda & yolda (twins). From the start beel will have 2 wet nurses to take care of him, like that it will be easier to make a relationship between them. You can change the character of some people. Mammori will be his big sister here (so when the twins live with him it will be not awkward ). Don't follow canon. If not possible change things!

_Others: _naruto/ bleach/ triage X/ tenjo tenge/ Rosario+vampire/ fight stay night (pairing: rider/ saber).

_Beelzebub _:

Oga will be strong (nine fists dragon master's level from manga The breaker). He was trained since his childhood by a secret martial arts master (you can use Goomoonryoung from The breaker). He will not be a delinquent but he will always fight when attacked. He will be calm, collect, cold; indifferent depend of situations. He will know from the first meeting that Beel is not an ordinary baby but he will take care of him. Hilda also will not bitching about how weak humans (ex. oga) are because after seeing him fighting or maybe make oga let some his Killing Intent (KI) on her , she will fear & respect him (he has the dragon king spirit within him so it be oblivious that he's stronger than her and even the demon king). Pairing: oga/ Hilda & Yolda. + maybe Ikaruga nazuna (the pristress from the latest chaper). He will not be arrogant or rude but he will have his pride and his always frightening aura (presence) showing (emitting) from him. You can follow canon or make new arcs. The most important thing is how to adapt your story to his character, power and nature. If you want a general idea about what I mean you can read manga "The Breaker" and see how overpowered is the master of nine fists. That means you can make stronger enemies to balance between them.

_Crossovers:_

**Tenjo tenge**: Oga will be paired with maya & aya (tenjo world) + Hilda & yolda (Beel world) or all of them. You can keep most of both animes characters but oga , maya & aya will be main persons. You can choose which manga universe you want or maybe use both of them.

**Sekirei**: after the end of the war between demon & human world and after his wining, oga went to study in Tokyo (beel & demons went back to their world). He did not know that he will be a part of another battle only after his meeting with a sekirei. The pairing or sekireis: miya/ karasuba/ musubi/ tsukiyume (one or all of them). you must change things from canon and also make new enemies like demons.

**Ikki tousen**: it will be oga/ Kanu pairing (you can add others if you want). Nobody will know that oga has the black king dragon in him. Only give hints during the story. You can reveal his secret when you prefer so you're not limited.

**Veritas**: oga/ vera/ yuri pairing. You have free choice of all the rest. In veritas world the fighters have special powers like demons so it will be easy to match things up.

_Others: _naruto/ bleach/ triage X/ Rosario+vampire/ fight stay night (pairing: rider/ saber).


End file.
